


Personal Messages

by fools_seldom_write



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - US 21st c., Real Person Fiction
Genre: Dick Pics, F/M, Infidelity, Sexting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:49:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fools_seldom_write/pseuds/fools_seldom_write
Summary: Every night without fail, Ben Shapiro sends Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez a dick pic.
Relationships: Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez/Ben Shapiro, Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez/Riley Roberts
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	Personal Messages

Alexandria Ocasio-Cortez never checks her personal messages before noon. If it’s an emergency, they would call. If it’s not an emergency, well, then it can wait for a few hours. She’s usually not one to procrastinate; she checks her work-related messages first thing in the morning, even before she checks the news. But she works so much, and it’s hard to focus on anything personal when her mind is occupied by nothing but politics.

Some days, she doesn’t check her personal messages at all. She sees the notifications on the app, sometimes in the double digits, though usually only one or two, and her finger hovers over the app, but she can’t bring herself to click it. Because there’s a staffer reminding her about a meeting she has in a few minutes or because some Republican is yelling at her on twitter. There’s always something.

Another reason she doesn’t check her personal messages before noon is because she really can’t deal with dick pics before her third coffee. And unfortunately, there is always at least one dick pic in her personal messages. She looks at every single one, whether it be by noon, in the evening, late at night or, if she ignores it completely, she will look at two the next day.

Riley respects her. He knows that she can’t handle morning sex, and he always waits until evening to make a move. Ben doesn’t have that kind of respect, and he doesn’t have the social skills necessary to notice when she doesn’t want something either. It’s partly her fault, too. She has wanted to block him more than a dozen times by now. She just can’t bring herself to.

Ben sends a dick pic every night without failure, complete with a paragraph about how much he adores her, or whatever else his horny brain comes up with at 1 AM. He doesn’t mind when she doesn’t check her personal messages until noon or evening, and he doesn’t mind when she leaves him on read. She’s busy, he knows that. He’s a good boy, he has patience, and he waits.

She does reply to him, more often than she herself would have expected. Most of her replies are low-effort, some of them sarcastic, but when she doesn’t reply for a few days, she actually feels something resembling guilt. Feeling guilty for not replying to Ben Shapiro’s dick pics, if someone had told her that a year ago, she would have had a really good laugh.

 _Doesn’t your religion tell you to rest on Sabbaths_ , she once asks him after receiving his Sunday dick pic, only half-joking, because her other half is trying to drop subtle hints. _That’s why I take my Sunday pictures on Saturday evenings ;)_ , he answers, and she doesn’t think she will ever know whether he’s serious about that.

Riley has a morbid curiosity about her relationship with Ben and it sometimes almost scares her. She has asked him whether he has a cuck fetish repeatedly, but he has denied it every time, and she knows he wouldn’t lie to her about something like this when he knows she wouldn’t judge him.

Riley does have a cuck fetish, though, in a way. Not that he wants to get cucked. But almost every conversation about Ben ends up in sex, and in those instances, he won’t even shut up about him when he’s balls deep inside of her. She likes it well enough. She imagines Ben watching them, then, more specifically watching her. Watching her get fucked by a guy almost half a foot taller than him. Watching her get fucked with a dick that is long, thick, and uncircumcised. It’s a pleasant imagine, and it gets her off faster than most other things, so she supposes it’s worth enduring daily dick pics.

Not that these daily dick pics are horrible, either. Ben does know how to present himself, not just in public. The angles and lightning mostly make up for his lack of size and foreskin. He actually puts thought and effort into his dick pics, and although it’s a bit ridiculous, it’s something she can appreciate. It’s one of the only things about him she can appreciate.

Sometimes, she sends him pictures too. Nothing too sexual, she doesn’t trust him like that. She doesn’t trust technology like that in general. She knows there are a lot of people out there who despise her, and some of them can hack. She doubts her career would survive leaked nudes.

He has taken a particular liking to her feet. She doesn’t have a foot fetish, but she’s not going to judge. And the one time he did mention his fantasies about sucking her toes, she shut that down real fast. If he wants to think about stuff like that while he gets off, fine by her. She doesn’t want to hear about it, though.

She knows he has a wife – he does mention it every opportunity he gets, and don’t you forget that she’s a doctor. She highly doubts his wife knows about what he’s texting her, or that she would approve. She did feel a little guilty about enabling cheating at first. But it’s Ben’s decision, and if he weren’t sending her his dick pics, he would surely find someone else.

Sometimes, on rare occasions, she requests specific pictures from him. He’s not that creative when it comes to his dick pics, and besides, there’s more to a man than just his penis. Sometimes, on days when Republicans are particularly horrible, even more so than they usually are, she actually likes the idea of being able to tell someone what to do. Someone who holds a lot of the same ideals that the typical Republican does. Someone who’s smug and pretentious and revels in “destroying libtards”, whatever that’s even supposed to mean. She imagines Ben to represent everything she hates about her political opponents, and then she imagines dominating him, humiliating him, being able to do to him whatever she wants. She tells herself that she would do it even if she knew he didn’t like it, because it’s not his pleasure that matters, because this is about her and about reclaiming power from people like Ben. She’s the one with power and she doesn’t care whether Ben enjoys it or not. She knows it’s not true, but she can pretend anyway, because he has never told her no. He has never not gotten off on what she texted him late at night after an exhausting day of arguing with Republicans.

She’s in her bed, then, lying on her side typing away on her phone. Riley is behind her, one hand around her waist, spooning her, and one hand around his dick. He strokes himself while reading the words on her screen over her shoulder. He doesn’t cum to the fantasy of Ben, naked and on his knees, hands tied behind his back, pathetic little dick locked away in a cage, begging to be allowed to touch her. He cums to the fantasy of her making Ben do all of that. She does, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically the first chapter of a two-chapter story, but I haven't finished the second chapter, and I don't really like the parts I have written for it anyway. So let's just pretend that this is the whole story.


End file.
